


The Box Of My Inner Most Thoughts (in rhyme)

by SarahGinnySmith



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Poetry, Why choose Diana or Gilbert, anne is bi, live your best life, we love the bicons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGinnySmith/pseuds/SarahGinnySmith
Summary: Anne has a box, in which she reveals the deepest thoughts of her soul. A diary of sorts. And it just so happens to rhyme. Because Anne Shirley Cuthburt is anything but simple and is quite proud of that fact.Still, she would rather this never ever under any circumstances be found.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 10





	1. Gilbert

Gilbert Blythe is an insufferable twit.  
Of that I am dreadfully aware.  
So why, of why must it be  
I’m enamoured with his hair.

A raven crown upon his head  
With a most luxurious glow  
If not for the fact I wish him dead,  
I’d be inclined to tell him so.

And if not for the face on which they sit  
His eyebrows would be quite a sight  
They bend in the most impossible ways  
That I like to decipher all night.

His misuse of his eyes is a terrible crime  
Always giving a skeptical glare  
The piercing depths are such that I cannot stand  
The glances we often share.

Of course since I loath his very being  
I couldn’t possibly like his grin  
Although I suppose it can be quite splendid  
Though not nearly as nice as his chin.

You must believe that I hate him dear diary  
These compliments are merely just fact  
His personality is really quite vexing  
And he has almost no tact

And I do suppose he is kind  
And I’m aware of all his charms  
And I know that whilst we danced  
I felt magic in his arms

B-but you can’t honestly believe  
I harbour any feelings in the least  
And in the end he walked away  
After the dance had ceased

Dear diary, please remain secret  
And away from the prying eye  
If Diana were to find this box  
From embarrassment I’d surely die.


	2. The afternoon we shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention that most of these are unrelated. They don’t connect and should be taken as separate stories.
> 
> Also Anne is bi, change my mind.

The summer glow that I remember  
Sun filtering through the leaves of the forest  
It cast golden shadows across your features  
And sparkled through those eyes

I remember how our unbridled laughter  
Rang through these haunted woods  
And I saw your love  
Free from guilt

Ribbons in your hair  
A smile unhindered by society  
And my eyes couldn’t part from it  
Imagining tasting it with my own

The stillness around us  
Broken by cries of joy  
And I couldn’t contain it  
My ardent love

You spun me through the trees  
Til we lay breathless on the floor  
And there was love in your eyes  
Before you lunged into my arms 

When that Cupid’s bow was under my lips  
I could’ve sworn heaven was near  
And I leaned into your touch  
Before you tore those lips away

Confusion swam in your eyes  
And it tore my heart in two  
And you took half with you darling  
When you ran from my embrace

And later, when you had returned  
And begged I’d imagine it away  
Though I longed to please you dear Diana

for once I could not.


End file.
